


how (un)expected

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times people thought Jenson and Nico were dating but they weren't and the 1 time when they actually got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how (un)expected

**1.**

The first time it happens, it goes like this:

'Hey, so uh, I was thinking,' Lewis says, fiddling with his phone as he waits for the bus with Jenson next to him. 'You free next week?'

'Are you asking me out?' Jenson asks, curious.

'No!' Lewis stops texting, horrified. 'It's Nicole man, she was thinking of a double date sort of thing, you know,' he finishes lamely as a bus rolls to a stop in front of them. People alight and board, but they stay put. Not the bus they're waiting for.

'Double date?'

'Yeah. With you and Nico, I mean, Nicole would've asked Nico, _Nico_ ,' Lewis repeats, to make sure that he's gotten the names right, 'but she forgot and yeah.'

'Wait. Me? Nico?'

Lewis frowns. 'Yeah? You're dating, aren't you?'

'No?'

Lewis' expression is priceless. Jenson would pay good money to put it on a stamp. He stares at Jenson, speechless. 'Oh my god,' he says finally, after a long while. 'What do you mean _you're not dating_? You're always with him man, helping him and shit and. Wait. You're joking, right? Jenson!!'

**2.**

Sebastian is rearranging the furniture in the living room for the fourth time in the morning because he's unhappy with the way the sofa looks, it just doesn't _feel_ right, and Nico has half a mind to tell him that the only way it'd feel right to him would be if he ends up fucking Kimi on that sofa and he'd better not do it because they share the goddamn sofa and ew, gross, but he doesn't and he watches, arms folded as Sebastian fusses about, complaining about how Nico isn't lifting a finger to help him.

'I'm not the one who intends to fuck my boyfriend on the sofa,' Nico grumbles later on, having been roped into pushing the coffee table across the room. 'And I swear, I'd strangle you if you do that without laying plastic sheets on it first or something.'

Sebastian stops, looking up at Nico, mortified. 'Hey!' he complains, lower lip sticking out in a pout. It's not effective on Nico, because Nico isn't Kimi even though they're both Finns. At least, Nico's _half_ a Finn. Technically. That's how he escaped Sebastian's clutches. Sebastian and his obsession with Finns. 'Don't tell me you don't do that with Jenson,' he counters with a glare.

Nico chokes on his saliva. 'Me? Jenson?' he sputters, nearly dropping his end of the coffee table. What an undignified response.

'You're dating, aren't you?' Sebastian sets the coffee table down, thankfully, and Nico follows suit.

'No?'

'What do you mean _no_? He's always around you! You're more loving than, I don't know, Lewis and Nicole!'

'You're dreaming Seb, what did Kimi feed you last night _wait no I don't want to know_ -'

'How can you not be dating Jenson??!'

**3.**

'It's about time you settled down,' Mark says over dinner. It's like the old days, Mark, Jenson and Ann. Okay, not so much because in the _old days_ Jenson would have some pretty young thing by his side, but now he's mostly alone while Mark and Ann have stuck together over the years.

Ann passes Jenson a slice of banoffee pie, and Jenson accepts his slice (extra large, as always) with a grin. 'Mark,' she chides, handing Mark his slice. 'He's with that nice boy now, don't put pressure on him.'

Mark rolls his eyes. 'You know how quickly he drops them,' he says, stabbing at his slice with his fork. He looks at Jenson, who's staring at the both of them, confused. 'Well. Nico's a nice one. Don't let him go like that.'

Jenson drops his fork with a clatter. 'Nico?'

'You're dating him, aren't you?'

'No?'

**4.**

Nico ends up next to Kimi, waiting for Sebastian to change so that they can head out for dinner. They're all sick of takeout, and none of them can be arsed to cook, so here they are.

'Where's Jenson?' Kimi asks, after a while.

'Excuse me?'

'Jenson,' Kimi repeats. He turns to look at Nico, raising an eyebrow. 'Quarrel?'

'What?'

'You're dating, right?' Kimi asks, looking at Nico like he's stupid.

'Did Seb tell you that?' Nico asks, wrinkling his nose.

'Looked like it.' Kimi shrugs. 'Bastard,' he grunts, just as Sebastian appears behind them.

'What did I miss?' Sebastian asks, wrapping a scarf around his neck, only to back away when he realises that Nico looks at him like he's about kill him with the scarf in his hand. 'Oops.'

**5.**

When Jenson had offered to help Nico move his things into the flat he's now sharing with Sebastian, he had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that he would be standing in the kitchen having a conversation with Nico's father while drinking English Breakfast tea from disposable styrofoam cups.

Jenson can see the resemblance. Somewhat. Nico has his father's hair. Does that even make sense?

'So,' Nico's father says, looking at Jenson. His moustache is thick, and Jenson doesn't think he has ever seen Nico with stubble except early in the morning after some ridiculous party the night before. 'You're _Jenson_.'

'Yeah,' Jenson says, feeling self-conscious. It's weird. He doesn't normally feel this way. But then again, it isn't as if he's particularly adept at meeting other people's parents.

Nico's father huffs. 'You're dating my son.'

Jenson chokes on his tea.

'Dad!'

They turn, coming face to face with a horrified and terribly embarrassed Nico in the doorway.

'What,' Nico's father says, annoyed. 'Am I wrong?'

**+1.**

Nico has been doing Some Thinking. Well, truth is, he _had_ been doing Some Thinking for Some Time, except that he had never really managed to come to a proper conclusion with regard to, well, Jenson. See, thing is, he likes Jenson, likes how they are together and he's pretty sure Jenson likes him too, but in what way exactly? What if his father (oh god, the absolute embarrassment) had scared him off or what if he isn't even into guys and... That's the absolute worst, really. And well, Jenson's... Nice, for the lack of a better adjective. He's great to be around, always up for visits to a new ice cream parlour or a cafe, and it doesn't help that he's rather attractive to boot. And Nico... Well, he hasn't been dating anyone for the longest time, and after all this confusion that people have, with how comfortable he is with Jenson, he's starting to wonder — what if they actually started dating?

But there's never really a proper time to bring it up, even as Jenson bumps his shoulder against Nico after a particularly cold joke as they're walking to the Tube station in the rain, huddled under Nico's umbrella, even as Jenson's laughing at the cream on Nico's nose and swipes at it with a napkin during their latest outing to a cafe while Nicole feeds Lewis a spoonful of ice cream and Lewis protests because _it's embarrassing_ , even as Nico finds himself falling asleep against Jenson's shoulder in the cinema while they're watching some random flick Sebastian had insisted they all go watch together.

That is, until one night, when Nico's mobile rings when he's still in the shower, and Sebastian answers it after Nico's repeated yelling for him to help pick up the goddamn thing. Before Sebastian can say a word, Jenson's speaking, tripping over his words.

'So I was just thinking, after that day at the cinema and your head on my shoulder-'

and Sebastian's banging on the bathroom door for Nico to open up because _THIS IS GOLD_ and it's all on loudspeaker

'-it was nice and it got me thinking and I know everyone keeps asking us if we're dating and-'

Nico opens the door, there's still shampoo in his hair but he's got a towel wrapped around his waist because he, unlike Sebastian, has some shred of _decency_ left in him

'-you know, well, we could try it out? What I meant to say was that I do like you and before you think I'm drunk and talking crap to your voicemail _I'm not_ just that I had to say it now before-'

Sebastian's waving the phone about with a maniacal grin and Nico swats at him, snatching the phone from him

'-I lose my nerve because,' Jenson pauses, searching for the right word.

'Jenson?' Nico asks, voice soft. He's trying to shoo Sebastian away, to no avail.

'Nico?'

'You're not on voicemail,' Nico says, scratching at his head. Bad move. Shampoo all over his fingers. 'Um, Seb picked up.'

'Oh.' Silence. ' _Oh_. He heard everything?'

Sebastian's _cackling_ , that bastard. The phone's still on loudspeaker.

'I did too, if that helps,' Nico says.

'He's bathing!' Sebastian shouts, in between fits of laughter. 'I held the phone out for him!'

'Shut up Seb, oh god sorry ignore him, he's being annoying-'

'Wow,' Jenson says. There's laughter through the phone. 'That's some mental image.'

Sebastian cackles some more, yelling 'It's going to be a real one for you soon!'

Nico reaches out and manages to strangle Sebastian, who's sputtering and trying not to choke as he continues laughing.

'Nico?'

'Yeah?'

'So...'

'Yeah,' Nico says. It sounds terribly lame, but that's pretty much all he can manage while trying to shut Sebastian up. It's a tall order. It feels weird to be trying to do this, especially in front of his Very Annoying flatmate, and his cheeks flush. But it's now or never, and he takes a deep breath. Here it goes. 'I like you too.'


End file.
